


Feeling A Little Down

by PennyNamette



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Superfamily-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyNamette/pseuds/PennyNamette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade visits Peter at night, and Peter notices he looks a little down. Peter wants him to talk about it but Wade has a better way to deal with this bout of depression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling A Little Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceconspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceconspiracy/gifts).



> This is not only my first time writing spideypool, it's my first time writing smut~ be gentle please.

"Hey Pete."

Peter nearly dumped his coffee all over his keyboard from how hard he flinched in his chair- and it was a really expensive keayboard so thank god. He stared back at Wade, who was chilling on his window-sill like he hadn't almost sent him into cardiac arrest.

For a moment he was taken by how gorgeous Wade looked while turned away from the city lights outside the window. Most people would call him hideous- those people who actually saw his face and lived that is, and Peter took pride in that he was so comfortable showing himself around him- but Peter thought the opposite.

People always went on about how scarred Wade was, but he never noticed and he never cared, and It's not what made Wade so sexy to him. It was the features that counted- the way his cheeks were so sharp, so strong and slanted just right under his eyes, and how his lips were not only curved in just the right way, but how they'd meld into that cocky, sarcastic smirk he'd get when he thought he was being funny. It was how his eyebrows showed every expression, like a dog. But most importantly, and most fascinating, was how when Wade looked at anyone else his eye's were hard, no matter if he was joking, but when he looked at him... they were soft. Dare he might say even kind.

The lights highlighted all these features, bringing them out to attention, noteably the attention of a very easily influenced libido known as Peter's sex drive. But past that, he also noticed Wade's eyes were strange. Not soft, not even gaurded, they looked totured.

"Wade whats wrong?"

Wade laughed, and slide from the window sill and into Peter's bedroom. he more or less dumped himself across his bed, stretching out his arm and raising his fist to rest his cheek on. "I havn't seen you for three days and I get "whats wrong~!", " He mimicked Peter, though he raised the pitch of his voice and fluttered his eye's in a overally feminine way. " And here I thought you'd be all over me the second you saw me outside your window. Look I even came prepared!"

He reached into the gun strap on his theigh and pulled out a small tube of what Peter could safely guess was Lube. He wasn't even going to bother wondering how he managed to squeze lube into his gun strap with a full sized pistol already strapped in tight.

He stood from his desk chair and walked over to Wade and sat in front of him, reaching up and pressing his hand against his cheek, and Wade's smile faltered just a little. Peter knew it was hard for Wade to hide around, and damn right he used that. He wouldn't get anywhere relationship wise if he didn't.

Wade looked away, staring holes into Peter's carpet while he actively avoided Peter's gaze. Peter gaze him the time to answer; it wasn't good to push. He learned that the hard way.

Snaking his hand behind Peter's neck, Wade finally looked up at Peter. "Can we just fuck? I just- I really need you, okay?"

Sighing and getting ready to argue- cause seriously, Wade needed another way to express himself- but he glanced back into his eyes there was no way he could deny him of it.

So, sighing again, Peter let himself be pulled forward as Wade leaned up and their lips fell together, Wade pressing into him strong and passionately. His fingers ran through Peter's hair, getting them lost and tangled in the thick field of strands. Peter felt Wade's tongue press against his lips, practically begging for entrance and he obliged, opening his mouth just so so Wade could slid his tongue past his teeth and twirl the wet appendage around Peter's own.

Peter felt the first flashes of heat overtake his body, his heart rate rising and his pants becoming that much tighter, and he pushed Wade back onto his back and climbed over him. Spreading his fingers over Wade's tense chest, Peter realized that was still in his suit. Well, that couldn't continue.

Lacing his fingers under the collar of the suit, Peter gripped and with one yank tore the front down the middle. Wade gasped and barked out a laugh before he clamped a hand down on his mouth to keep from Peter's dad's waking up, though his body still shook with barely contained laughter.

"Shhhh," Peter shushed, though he was silently laughing as well, but a more important matter called, and it was called getting Wade naked and inside of him STAT.

Gripping the ripped sides of his suit, Peter pulled Wade to him and kissed him again, and pressed his body flush against his and smoothing his hands over Wade's torso.

Hands shoved themselves up and under his plaid flannel, running over his stomach and falling down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Wade pulled it down and released Peter's cock, springing free at full attention. Grabbing it and eliciting a gasped moan from Peter, Wade squeezed none to gently and pressed his thumb against the slit and said, "I havn't even touched you and you're already so hard."

"It's not my fault you turn me on so much," Peter murmurred, thrusting gently into Wade's fist. Wade smiled against Peter's cheek, kissing along his jaw line and moving down his neck, stopping briefly to suck leave a deep hickie on his collarbone. He felt the grip on his shoulder's tighten, and Peter's breathe become labored and heat the crook of his neck.

Peter reached between the two of them and pushed Wade down on his back, and ripped open his suit further so that he could reach Wade's cock. Sliding down on top of him until he came level with his sex, he slowly ran his tongue on the underside of his cock until he reached the tongue, adn when he reached the tongue he swallowed all of it, inhaling deeply so he could take all of Wade's size in. Wade gripped his teeth to keep himself from moaning and held back an involuntary buck of his hips. As much as he would love to see Peter choking on his girth, he knew Peter really, really wouldn't appreciate that. It wasn't something he normally took into account, but with Peter things were different.

He tried to keep his breathing leveled, unnoticable from Steve's supersonic hearing, but with Peter bobbing his head on his cock the way he did he started to forget about the breathing and started to loose his mind to the rythme of Peter's tongue on his erection. The way his tongue circled around the head of his penis, and crossed over the slit, slick from the pre-cum leaking from it. He rolled his hips unconciously while he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning like he wanted to.

Right before he reached his breaking point he laced his fingers through his hair and yanked back, pulling Peter away from his cock and causing the sound of a wet pop. Peter may not enjoy being chocked, but that didn't mean he didn't like it a little rough.

"Lay back," Wade commanded, not waiting for Peter to oblige before he shoved be back against the bed. Peter didn't put up any fight and allowed himself to be thrown back, opening his legs and letting Wade crawl towards him between them. He intertwined his fingers in Wade's hair and his lips to his own, arching his back and pressing against Wade. He flinched in pleasure when he felt their shafts press together.

While they were kissing, Wade slipped his hands between the two of them, and gripped the waist band of Peter's PJs and boxer shorts together, and pulls them down over his ass, his knees, and finally off over his feet while Peter unbuttoned his flannel. He pressed his fingers against the skin on Peter's stomach, apprectiating the simple fact that it was Peter, that he was here and he existed, and that he was the only one who was able to do what he was going to do.

Reaching over and grabing the small bottle of lube he discarded earlier, he pulled off the lid of it with his teeth and squeezed an ample amount onto his first two fingers. He coated the digits with it, and lifted one of Peter's thieghs to expose him. He circled his fingers around his entrance, his breath catching when he heard Peter inhale sharply through his teeth, and with one movement pressed them inside.

Peter's eyelids fluttered close, and he focused on Wade's fingers inside of him, as the slowly moved in and out, spreading apart and stretching him. It become a little harder to breath as another finger slid inside him, spreading him wider than before.

Wade pressed his fingers against the spot that drove Peter crazy and watched when peter gasped loudly and arched his back, subconciously trying to recreate the pleasure, and Wade's mouth went dry thinking about how Peter would look being fucked, and how there would be no need for him to search for the pleasure because he would give it all to him before he could ask for more.

He pumped his fingers inside Peter, picking up the pace and the pressure until Peter was panting, twisting in need and whispering half formed pleads for him to continue, loosing himself in the want.

He loved it when Peter got like this- so lost in the lust he gave up all pretense of refraining himself, where he didnt even hesitate before he begged Wade for it. He didn't hesitate, and that was why Wade loved it so much.

Before Peter could cum just from the prescense of his fingers, he pulled them out and shushed Peter when he groaned in protest. He squeezed a little more of the lubricant into the palm of his hand, and coated his cock with it. He settled his hands underneath Peter's knees and folded them forward while Peter ran his fingers through his hair in a lazy manner. He positioned himself against Peter, and He stared into Peter's eyes and asked, "Ready?"

Peter smiled gently, and reassuringly. "I'm ready."

That was all he needed before he thrusting forward, burying deep in him. He flinched at the small hiss of pain Peter let out at the sudden foreign feeling in him, but he gave no pause for it. After the first time with Peter he learned he prefered the pain, rather than wait as Wade stuck it in bit by bit as he god used to it slowly, because Peter had zero patience. He tried to explain to Peter that if he didn't he could possibly hurt him and it was the lasty thing he wanted to do, and Peter calmly explained he didnt mind if he did and not to worry about it. Wade tried to convinve him otherwise but eventually gave up when Peter said that if he didnt he would tie him to the bed at night and take a pair of pliers to his junk, and that threat was way to specific to not be true.

He waited patiently for Peter to relax and give him the signal, and went he felt Peter rolling his hips against his pelvis he slowly pulled away until just the very tip was still inside, and slammed back in, aiming specifically so that Peter almost shouted out before he could clamp a hand down over his mouth.

Wade kept on, starting slowly but fucking him hard, the way that made Peter flinch in pleasure with every thrust and bite his lip. His grip on Peter's thieghs tightened, and he struggled to keep his breathing even and calm as he speed up.

Peter's hands gripped his shoulders and drug him down, holding him against his body. His finger nails dug into the flesh of his back and he bit Wade's kneck to keep from shouting out, but it couldn't stop the short, strangled moans.

His heart was beating so violently inside his chest he thought it was going to explode, and his toes curled as he was coming so close.

"Wade, I- I'm about-," He tried to gasp out, but the building pressure inside him clouded his mind, and his legs tightened around Wade's waist and before he could finish his thought he exploded, breaking the skin on Wade's skin as he came hard between them, coating his and Wade's abdomens with his essence. Feeling Peter tighten around him, Wade couldn't hold himself back any longer and came as well inside him.

They rocked their hips together, rolling on the receding wave's of their orgasms and gaining back their breath. Peter loosened his grip on Wade's shoulders but kept his legs wrapped around him. He didn't need to though, as Wade laid himself down on top of Peter with his hand gently on his hips.

They stayed like that for a while, how long neither of them really knew but they didn't care.

Just when Peter started to doze of while Wade kissing him along his neck, he remembered what started this whole session and pushed Wade up until they could look each in the face. "So, you wanna tell me why brought a storm cloud of depression in my room earlier?"

Wade cocked his lips to the side and looked away briefly, thinking about what he wanted to say next. "Naw."

"What, why not?"

"Cause, It doesn't matter anymore. You're here so I'm not sad." Peter blushed and before he could say anything more Wade kissed him. He half thought about pressing the matter but you know what- Wade was right.

It didn't matter if they were happy together.


End file.
